SN Jukebox: Wanted Dead Or Alive CI67
by Chevy Impala 67
Summary: Fic para o desafio. A fic ocorre na 4 temporada quando Sam sai para buscar a janta e ouve Wanted Dead Or Alive do Bon Jovi. No Rest for the Wicked


**SN Jukebox: Wanted dead or...**

**Data: 11/07/09  
**  
**Chevy Impala 67  
**  
**Desafio:**

"Aproveitando que a trilha sonora de nosso seriado preferido é variada e de extremo bom gosto (suspeitíssima pra falar), que tal nos divertirmos um pouco relembrando as melhores canções e situações que marcaram a história da série, ou ainda, criar novas cenas usando como pano de fundo a melhor trilha sonora da televisão atual (suspeitíssima pra falar2)?

Eis a proposta! "SN Jukebox:(Nome da música usada)"

Regra geral, nos mesmos moldes dos outros desafios. Aberta a todos, oneshot, com algumas coisinhas a mais:

* Escolher uma música que foi utilizada em qualquer temporada, de qualquer episódio,

* Colocar a referência da música (qual o episódio e qual a cena em que ela tocou), além de colocar a letra, seja no meio do texto, ou ainda, no final. Se vier acompanhada de tradução, as pobres almas que não têm muito jeito com outra língua que não o português agradecem,

* Pode ser a descrição exata da cena em que ela foi tocada (um ponto de vista pessoal do autor sobre determinado momento que aconteceu na série), ou uma cena original.

* Pode ou não ser songfic.

Desafio válido durante todo o mês de julho!

Assistam novamente aos episódios, fuçem a trilha sonora original, relembrem suas canções preferidas e partilhem conosco os talentos e as idéias!"

* * *

Sam havia saído do hotel para comprar a janta para ele e Dean.  
Quando Sam voltou a si, o estúpido rádio de Dean começou a tocar Wanted Dead or Alive  
Exatamente a qual havia tocado nos momentos finais de Dean.  
Sam não teve forças para desligar o rádio. As lágrimas lhe vinham a tona..todas as cenas da morte de Dean correndo diante de seus olhos. Aquela noite foi a primeira vez que haviam cantando juntos em anos.  
Estava tão animado, achando que iam achar ainda um jeito de livrar Dean do pacto.  
Ou não estava,queria somente pelo menos que as últimas horas de Dean tivessem um pingo de felicidade.

_Its all the same, only the names will change_  
Na vida deles tudo era o mesmo.. Nunca mudava... Era como uma rotina.  
_Everyday it seems were wasting away  
_Eu as vezes penso que estamos gastando nosso tempo nessa vida..  
_Another place where the faces are so cold  
_Não importa que lugar seja as pessoas são sempre as mesmas.  
_I'd drive all night just to get back home  
_Nós dirigimos a noite todas para salvar as pessoas, isso é o que nós fazemos é como nosso lar.  
_I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride  
_Nós somos cowboys que dirigimos nosso cavalo de aço.. o tão conhecido Chevy Impala 67 de Dean._  
__I'm wanted dead or alive  
_Nós somos procurados vivos ou mortos.. por FBI ou mesmo demônios.._  
__Wanted dead or alive_Nós temos que sempre colocar nosso trabalho em primeiro plano.. as vezes ficamos dias sem dormir ou descansar.._  
And the people I meet always go their separate ways  
_Nosso trabalho faz com que as pessoas que algum dia conhecemos.. vá em direção oposta.._  
Sometimes you tell the day  
By the bottle that you drink  
_As pessoas sabem como foi nosso dia conforme a bebida que pedimos.._And times when you're all alone all you do is think  
_O tempo que ficamos sozinhos longe um do outro só o que fazemos é pensar._I walk these streets, a loaded six string on my back  
_Andamos pelas ruas sem rumo.._  
I play for keeps, cause I might not make it back  
_Algumas coisas que fazemos.. poderíamos não fazer novamente na próxima vez que o mesmo acontecesse._  
I been everywhere, still I'm standing tall  
_Estivemos em todos os lugares possíveis de se imaginar.. mas ainda estamos de pé._  
__I've seen a million faces an I've rocked them all  
_Já vimos milhares de rostos de demônios e acabamos com todos eles..Não dava para acreditar, a maldita música havia acabado exatamente quando estacionara o Impala na frente do quarto do hotel deles.  
Olhou sem querer no retrovisor, ótimo! Seus olhos estavam totalmente vermelhos como se tivessem jogado molho de pimenta.  
Como explicaria isso a Dean?  
Saiu do carro e olhou pela janela do quarto deles. O dia poderia ficar pior?  
Castiel e Dean estavam conversando.  
Pegou a parte da janta de Dean que estava em uma caixinha e colocou na frente da porta. Bateu na mesma e sumiu dalí.  
Nem viu se Dean pegou a caixa.  
Foi andando até chegar num parque. Sentou num banco e jantou ali mesmo.  
Sam olhou para o parquinho, podia jurar que via ele bem mais novo com Dean brincando.  
Ficou um tempo olhando os _flashbacks_, até que sentiu um tapa de leve no ombro, logo reagiu olhando para ver quem era.  
Era John, que somente disse:  
_"Não acha que está na hora de ir para casa garoto?"  
_Numa piscada de olhos John havia sumido.  
Mas que diabos aquela música lhe tinha feito para ficar delirando tanto?  
E o pior é que as suas alucinações não ajudavam nada para parar de chorar.  
Talvez John tivesse razão. Levantou e vagou até o hotel.  
Abriu a porta sem fazer nenhum barulho. Dean já estava dormindo.  
Foi ao banheiro e no espelho estava colado um lembrete.

_" Sam,  
Jantei e não estou mais acordado porque sabia que você não chegaria tão cedo."_

Fez o que tinha que fazer e saiu do banheiro de pijama.  
Arrumou a cama e deitou.  
Deu uma última olhada na cama ao lado a qual Dean dormia.  
Fechou os olhos e desejou o que havia sempre desejando desde que Dean havia voltado do inferno:  
" Tomara que tudo algum dia volte ao normal.. Aos velhos tempos.."  
E deixou o sono vencer sua resistência.

Sometimes I sleep, sometimes its not for days

I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride  
I'm wanted dead or alive  
I'm a cowboy, I got the night on my side  
I'm wanted dead or alive  
Wanted dead or alive

* * *

Bem essa é minha fic espero que tenham gostado.

**MUITO OBRIGADA A TODOS QUE ME DEIXARAM REVIEWS EM MINHAS OUTRAS FICS! SIGNIFICA MUITO PARA MIM! (:**

Aqui vai a tradução da música:

Wanted Dead Or Alive –Procurado vivo ou morto

É tudo a mesma coisa, só os nomes mudarão  
Cada dia parece que nós estamos desperdiçando  
Outro lugar onde os rostos são tão frios  
Eu dirigiria toda noite  
Apenas para voltar para casa  
Eu sou um cowboy, num cavalo de aço eu ando  
Sou procurado vivo ou morto  
Procurado vivo ou morto  
Às vezes eu durmo, às vezes não é por dias  
E as pessoas que encontro sempre seguem em caminhos diferentes  
Às vezes você diz o dia  
Pela garrafa que bebe  
E vezes quando está sozinho, tudo o que faz é pensar  
Eu ando nestas ruas, com uma guitarra nas minhas costas  
Eu toco para manter, pois eu poderia não fazer de novo  
Eu estive em todos os lugares, ainda estou de pé  
Tenho visto milhões de caras  
Eu acabei com todas elas  
Eu sou um cowboy, num cavalo de aço eu ando  
Sou procurado vivo ou morto  
Eu sou um cowboy, tenho a noite ao meu lado  
Sou procurado vivo ou morto  
Procurado vivo ou morto

Peguei a tradução de um site e arrumei alguns detalhes mas pode ainda ter errinhos.


End file.
